Flavourful
by Salmon Pink
Summary: Donna is tired, and Jackie is Jackie, and wine is quite nice actually. Donna x Jackie


Title: **Flavourful**

Fandom: That 70s Show

Pairing: Donna/Jackie

Rating: PG-13

Words: 1491

Timeline: "No Quarter", Season Five

Summary: Donna is tired, and Jackie is Jackie, and wine is quite nice actually.

* * *

Sharing a room is a big adjustment. A _huge_ adjustment. The lack of privacy, the lack of space. The lack of understanding.

It's the lack of sleep that's getting to Donna the most.

Jackie refuses to give up her beauty sleep, so Donna ends up staring at the ceiling, waiting for Jackie's ridiculously loud 8-track to finish so that she can finally drift off. And she's taken to setting her alarm earlier and earlier, anything to get to the shower before Jackie does. If Jackie gets there first, well, Donna won't see the inside of the bathroom for at least an hour.

Donna doesn't even bother pointing out the irony that it's Jackie who keeps her awake and it's Jackie who has vowed to help cover up the bags under Donna's eyes. Irony usually gets lost on Jackie anyway.

She sits quietly, hands clenched in her lap, and stares up at the ceiling as Jackie swipes the sponge over the skin under her right eye. She can feel the thickness of the tinted cream and it makes moving her face feel awkward and strained, but Jackie insists she needs that much to cover the darkness there.

Donna's given up arguing. Any attempt to discuss their situation right now will only lead to her hands clamping around Jackie's throat.

Seriously, when did Jackie become her best friend? Why is the universe so damn screwed up?

"Stop blinking, Donna!" Jackie admonishes.

"I can't stop blinking, Jackie," Donna hisses through gritted teeth, mimicking the inflection on the name. "I can't stop breathing either, so don't even ask me to."

"Oh, don't be silly, Donna," Jackie bats back. "I don't want you to stop breathing."

With Jackie, that could be a compliment or an insult to Donna's intelligence.

Donna chooses to take it as the former.

"Oh, Jackie, you _do_ care!" she cries dramatically, flinging her arms around Jackie's shoulders, feeling the odd sensation of the make-up sponge smearing across her cheek and into her hair.

"Donna!" Jackie shrieks. "You're getting concealer all over my sweater!"

Donna pulls back, feeling brighter and happier than she did thirty seconds ago. Jackie pouts and glares, but there's a smile tugging at her lips, and it gets even wider when she sees the trail of peach make-up running through Donna's hair.

"Look what you made me do," she giggles, handing Donna the mirror.

Donna holds it up, tilting her head to get the best angle. "It's a look," she shrugs as nonchalantly as she can.

"Yeah, for crazy people," Jackie insists with another giggle.

Donna scoffs and grins and reaches for her glass of wine. Really, it's not like Jackie was plying her with wine to get her to relax enough to let Jackie smear multi-coloured goo all over her face. She just wanted to have a drink, and, besides, Jackie's not nearly as subtle as she thinks she is. If Jackie was trying to trick Donna in any way, Donna would know about it.

Jackie fusses over Donna's hair while she drinks, and Donna slaps her hand away. "Your hair is such a nice length," Jackie coos. "I could totally make it look pretty for you. I know you won't let me dye it, although we all know red hair is ugly, but at least let me flick it for you."

Donna sighs and fixes Jackie with her favourite steely glare, the one she reserves for letting Eric know he's done something wrong and for Kelso when he's really pissing her off that lets him know he has ten seconds to run before she punches him. "I let you put your stupid make-up on me. Take your victory where you can, because the hair stays untouched!"

Jackie huffs and goes back to rubbing the sponge in her compact. "There's nothing stupid about my make-up. My make-up is glamorous and expensive. Your make-up is old and half-used."

"Well, I don't buy a new lipstick for every date," Donna snaps back, before obediently rolling her head back so Jackie can reapply the smeared coat of concealer.

"I'm not saying you should try to imitate me, Donna," Jackie sighs. "Lord knows, you'd fail spectacularly. But just adding a bit of variety and improving on the basics will work wonders for your self-esteem."

"Where did you get that?" Donna asks. "You sound like an article in Cosmo. And I don't need make-up to improve my self-esteem."

Jackie shakes her head sagely. "Then think of Eric. He has to look at you every time you make out. Don't you think he'd appreciate a bit of variety?"

Donna feels her temper flaring. This time she uses the glare that tells Eric he won't be getting sex for a month.

"Oh, unclench!" Jackie cries in exasperation, before holding up a bright pink tube. "Here, flavoured lip gloss. Strawberry. Observe." She purses her lips and delicately applies a coat to her mouth. "See, a sparkly shine with the added bonus of taste," she grins.

Donna rolls her eyes. "And how is that any better than Chapstick, or normal lip gloss?"

Jackie does that grumpy exhaling thing again and, in one swift motion, leans forward and presses her lips against Donna's.

It's fast and a shock and it tastes sweet.

She pulls back with an indulgent grin. "See? Strawberry? You see, if you want to get a nice man and get married, Donna, you need to add that something extra."

Donna might think to object that she has met a nice man, one that she's already engaged to, but her mouth is too busy hanging open and her brain just imploded.

Jackie blinks at her and, slowly, waves a head in front of her face. "Donna? Donna? Earth to Donna?"

It takes a few times to shake herself out of her trance, but Donna manages it. "You just kissed me," she mumbles.

"Well, _duh_," Jackie scoffs. "Look, Donna, I know I'm a good kisser, but could you try and keep your brain in the same room as us?"

"I can't believe you just kissed me!" Donna continues as if Jackie never spoke. "Why did you do that?"

Jackie's own glare is the one she always used to use to tell Kelso he wasn't praising her enough. "To show you how the gloss tastes. God, just drink the rest of your wine!"

Donna does as she's told.

Jackie rustles though her make-up bag and produces another tube, this time almost purple. "Here, raspberry. You put this on, and then I'll kiss you again, and you can see how the person wearing it can taste it as well."

"I'm not kissing you again," Donna says very quickly and shrilly.

"Why not?" Jackie asks, as if Donna's wasting her time.

"Because, well, because it's _weird_," Donna replies, and it sounds weak to her own ears.

"No, it's not," Jackie explains impatiently. "I enjoy kissing, you enjoy kissing, why shouldn't we kiss each other? And if you weren't so freaking huge it wouldn't take you so long to get drunk and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

Donna blinks slowly and it takes a while to process everything Jackie just snapped at her. Jackie's got her arms crossed over chest and one eyebrow cocked like she's waiting for Donna to just _get it_ already.

"You're… You're trying to seduce me," Donna says slowly.

"Well, _duuuh_!" Jackie cries, throwing her hands up in the air. "Honestly, I thought you'd have figured it out by now, what with you being the aggressor with Eric and all."

Donna focuses on that last statement, because it's not quite as mind-blowing as everything else. "Why would you think that _I'm_ the aggressor with Eric?"

"Well, you're, like, twice the size of him," Jackie explains off-handedly.

"What?" Donna growls. "Are you calling me fat?" God, she's even starting to _sound_ like Jackie. Again, why is the universe _so damn screwed up_?

"No, of course not," Jackie laughs. "But, you know, you're like a giant or something!"

There's a hiss and then a shriek, and the sound of piles of glamorous and expensive make-up showering over the floor, and then Donna has Jackie pinned to the bed, lips mashed together, tongues clashing and soothing, and it's suddenly a little too warm in the cramped bedroom.

When Donna pulls back, Jackie's breathing heavily and staring up at her through lidded eyes. "See, knew you'd be the aggressor."

Donna shakes her head and smiles. She supports her weight with one hand, hips pushing Jackie further into the mattress, and reaches for the near-purple tube that managed to stay on the covers. "Raspberry, you said? Do you have grape? I like grape."

Jackie grins, hands looping around Donna's neck. "Well, wine comes from grapes. And I've had a _lot_ of wine."

Donna laughs and leans down at the same time Jackie surges up and it's kind of a battle, but, really, it's still kissing, and it's definitely perfect.


End file.
